One aspect of the Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) protocol is that devices consume relatively low quantities of energy during its use. This may be desirable in vehicle implementations where the vehicle ignition may be off for extended periods of time. Thus, there exists a need to use the BLE protocol in vehicle applications while also maintaining sufficient wireless security (e.g., to avoid vehicle theft or the like).